Lonely No More
by VamphigherQueen
Summary: This story follows ALONE LIKE THIS. After a horrific tragedy leaves Kagome a widow, she is forced to raise her and Koga's son, Takeshi on her own. What kind of future awaits this young mother? and what part does Inuyasha play in it?
1. Lonely No More

**THIS IS A SEQUEL TO "ALONE LIKE THIS"**

**If you have not read that fic, go directly to jail, do not pass go, do not collect $200!**

**HA AHA HA...I'm kidding. Just go read the other fic first xP**

**For all the other faithful readers, sorry for the wait, but thank you for being patient! Enjoy!**

**xoxox**

**-VQ**

* * *

"Don't worry, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he reluctantly placed his other hand on her cheek. "I promise you won't be lonely no more."

Kagome looked up at him with wide eyes, surprised by the determined look on Inuyasha's face as he lifted her up and began leading her and Takeshi out of the thunderstorm.

"I'm so scared, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she wept into his shoulder, clutching her baby tighter as he continued to sleep.

"Don't worry. I promise Naraku won't touch you." He said as he continued to run through the rain.

"I didn't think you would come." She admitted in a soft, sad voice.

"Why wouldn't I?" He said quickly as if she should have known better. 'I still love you. I cant let you get hurt anymore.' He thought to himself as he entered Kaede's hut, waking everyone inside.

Shippo rubbed his eyes and sat up. He could hardly see Inuyasha's figure but he recognized the scent, along with one other he could never forget.

"Is that Kagome with you?"

"Kagome?" the others said in surprise as they sat up.

"Give her some room! She's seriously injured!" Inuyasha demanded.

Kaede went to work starting a fire as Inuyasha laid her down.

Sango gently took Takeshi out of her arms allowing her to relax her body.

Kagome was so tired, overwhelmed wet and uncomfortable. She lost the feeling in her leg an hour ago.

Kagome was breathing heavily as the storm progressed and the thunder was causing her heart to thump. She was still shaken up.

She hissed in pain as Kaede began to bandage up her wound and clean the cut on her arm she never even noticed. The herbs stung her cut and she grimaced in pain.

"That should do it." Kaede said as she gently pat Kagome's side.

"Thank you." She said, following another one of her heavy breaths. "How's the baby?" She asked as she turned to Sango.

"Sleeping soundly." Sango said softly with a smile.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief and slowly closed her eyes.

"Kagome what happened to you? And where's Ko-" Inuyasha grabbed Shippo and threw him out into the rain, causing him to scream.

Kagome's mind flashed back to her husband.

Her dear husband who left her as a widow.

Shippo came back into the hut dripping wet and immediately started shouting at Inuyasha.

'I can't believe he's gone.' Kagome thought to herself as she began weeping again.

The two stopped arguing and turned their attention to her.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I don't think I can talk about this right now."

"That's perfectly fine. We all understand." Miroku said calmly as he stroked her shoulder.

'My shoulder? He's only stroking my shoulder?' Kagome thought to herself, feeling shocked about the gesture.

"Thank you." She said as she laid back down.

Inuyasha took off his Robe of the Fire Rat and draped it over Kagome. He could see the angst and exhaustion on her face and frowned deeply at the sight.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered to her as she slept.

* * *

_Hours later...  
_  
Kagome woke up to feed Takeshi and put him back to sleep. She looked around and noticed the night was silent, the rain had stopped and Inuyasha was nowhere to be found.

She picked up his Fire Rat Robe and slowly limped outside, where she found him sitting on a fence, looking up at the moon.

"Hey."

Inuyasha turned and looked at her with a ghost of a smile running across his lips. "Hey. You sure you should be walking?"

"I just wanted to thank you for—"

"No, don't thank me." He said, leaving her with a surprised expression on her face. "I'm just glad you're okay. I'm glad you came to me."

"I didn't know who else to turn to. I'm all alone in the world."

"You're not alone. I won't let you be alone under any circumstances."

Kagome sighed and leaned against the fence by his side. "It's been months since I last saw you. I just wish things were different."

"Yeah."

Inuyasha and Kagome stayed on that fence for a long time, until the dark sky began to turn to dawn.

"I should uh…head back inside. Takeshi will probably wake up soon."

Inuyasha nodded and watched her walk away.

'I'm glad she's here.' He thought. 'I just can't help but feel guilty. Deep down I…I _wanted_ this to happen. But not like this.' He continued to think as he put his head in his palm. 'It wasn't supposed to happen like this.'

* * *

_Later that day_

Kagome was relaxing as Sango changed her bandages.

"Are you feeling any better?" Sango asked.

Kagome stared at Sango with 'Of course not! Why would you ask that?' Written all over her face.

"I-I mean your leg? Is it getting better?" She stammered as she was trying to stray away from everything else that was going on.

Kagome nodded. "I'll manage. It doesn't hurt as bad as it did when it got broken."

"I see." Sango finished changing the bandages and gave Kagome a comforting pat on the shoulder before heading outside to meet up with Miroku and Shippo.

"Sango! Has Kagome said anything at all to you about what happened?"

Sango shook her head disappointedly. "Inuyasha said Naraku was chasing her. I'm assuming he might have injured her and possibly even killed Koga."

Shippo's eyes widened. "You mean Koga is…"

"It looks that way. Even Inuyasha thinks so."

* * *

_Back in the hut_

Over time, Takeshi began to look like Koga. Every time Kagome would look at his face, she would see Koga. It was a wonderfully depressing sight for her. It would make her smile and feel like she was on the verge of crying.

Just as a tear fell from her eye, Inuyasha entered the hut. Kagome quickly wiped the tear away and put on a false smile.

"You don't have to hide anything from me, Kagome. I know how hard it is." He told her sincerely as he sat down.

Kagome didn't know how to respond. She just looked at him, wondering when he had become so understanding.

"I just wanna know…what are you gonna do now?"

Kagome hadn't thought about what she would do, or even where she would go. She pondered it for a second before the idea came to her.

The plan for her and Takeshi's future.


	2. Strive and Survive

_One Week Later..._

"Before I knew it, everything was over and he was gone."  
Kagome explained to Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha around the fire.

"I've been having this...dream every night" She continued with a sniffle, "about that moment when his body fell off the cliff. Everything is the same about that time except..." She looked over to the side. "His eyes sprang open and he reached out for me." Kagome put her face in her hands and sobbed. "Its so hard without him."

Sango rubbed her shoulder as she continued to cry. Everyone had depressed and sympathetic looks on their faces.

Inuyasha's was the saddest. He had seen Kagome angry, he saw her cry but this was nothing compared to what he had seen. Her heart was shattered and she was slowly crumbling before him. It hurt to see her hurting but it also hurt to see that even in death, Koga was the one for her.

'I'm selfish. I'm being so fucking selfish. But I can't help it! Damn it!'

"I'm sorry, everyone." Kagome said as she wiped her eyes. "Please don't let me hold you back. Go after Naraku."

Sango didn't want to leave her dear friend in this condition. "But Kagome!"

Kagome turned to Sango and looked straight in her eyes. "Please destroy Naraku for me…and for yourself too. I don't want you to experience the pain I'm feeling."

Sango looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Huh?"

"Kohaku's life...Miroku's too...those people mean everything to you. I don't want you to lose them for my sake."

Sango sighed and nodded her head. "I guess we'll be heading east then. A traveling villager said he saw a demon woman flying on a feather in that direction."

"Kagura." Kagome noted.

"Mmm hmm. That's why we should definitely follow. She's probably on orders from Naraku and we don't know what he'll do next."

"That reminds me..."

_"I've finally found you." A voice said from behind._

_Kagome lifted her head and turned to see Kagura had appeared in the night. "What are you doing here?" She asked coldly as she cut her pained eyes at her._

_"Naraku ordered me to kill you." She said nonchalantly as she raised her fan. Just as she was about to strike, the cries of Takeshi entered her ears._

_'A baby? I didn't know she had a baby.' Kagura thought to herself, watching in surprise as Kagome coddled the baby._

_Kagome looked up at Kagura and glared angrily at her once again. "Do what you want. But don't hurt my son."_

_"Just get out of here before Naraku finds you." She said quickly before flying away on her feather._

_Kagome watched the feather float away, swerving in the wind and rain. "Why did she let me get away?" She asked out loud as she looked up at the sky._

"She let you get away?" Inuyasha questioned in a surprised and confused tone.

Kagome nodded. "She's not obeying Naraku's orders. He even said so himself."

"So are you suggesting that we don't follow?" Miroku asked.

"No. She's still a good lead. Please go quickly."

Everyone prepared themselves to go off on their journey.

"What will you do in the mean time?" Shippo asked Kagome as he jumped on her shoulder.

"Well…" Kagome began as she rocked Takeshi, "I'm going to spend some time back in my world."

"Forever?"

"Not forever, Shippo. Just a little while. Until you all can defeat Naraku. I can't raise a half demon in my world. I'll have to stay here and give him a normal life. I just want to be safe in the mean time."

"Alright, everyone! Let's get going!" Sango said as she put her Hiraikotsu on her back. "We'll see you soon Kagome."

"Good luck, you guys."

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara headed out the door. Inuyasha stayed behind to have a word with Kagome.

"I'll come get you when this is all over." He promised her.

Kagome looked up at him with obvious fright in her eyes. "Please be safe."

Inuyasha nodded and rushed out the door.

As the others got on Kirara's back and Inuyasha ran alongside, he began to regret leaving the way he did, knowing he wouldn't see Kagome for a while. He wanted to hug her, maybe even kiss her. 'No…a kiss would've been too much.' He shook the regretful thoughts out of his head. 'I know I'll see her again. The sooner we defeat Naraku, the better.'

Kagome let out a large sigh and began preparing herself and her son to go back to her era. Takeshi had never met her family and Kagome was slightly excited for them to see him. She tried to occupy her mind with positive thoughts like modern day conveniences such as diapers, baby wipes and even a warm bath but nothing could overpower the thoughts of Koga.

Just as she was on the verge of crying, she heard her son giggle as he pulled a strand of her hair.

"_T__akeshi is a part of me…and you. So we'll always be together."_

Kagome smiled as she remembered Koga saying those words to her. As much as his death was destroying her, Takeshi was still alive and that was something to smile about.

She stood and headed towards the well with Takeshi in her arms, gurgling and cooing.

"Your father was a wonderful man." She said to him. "I'll always miss him, but I'm glad I have you." She said as she jumped into the well.

'Things are going to be difficult from here on out, but we're going to strive and survive.'


	3. I Ruined Kagome

**Sorry I took so long. Baby + Multiple fics at once = slow updating lol**

**enjoy xoxo**

**-VQ**

* * *

'It's been weeks since I last saw Kagome.'

'It's been weeks since I last saw Inuyasha.'

'I hope she isn't worried.'

'I hope he and everyone else are okay.'

'What if she thinks we're dead?'

'Oh no! What if they're dead? What would I do?'

'Just wait for us.'

'I'll continue to wait for them.'

'That's all I can say.'

'That's all I can do.'

* * *

It had been 3 weeks since the group had set out to search for Naraku.

Since Kagome had stopped traveling with them, Inuyasha had become quiet and pensive.

Ever since she returned, it had gotten worse. Inuyasha was constantly in deep thought and even his temper had died down. He seemed unusually calm and despondent. Everyone knew it was best to give him his space. They assumed he was probably grieving on behalf of Kagome. Everyone except Sango assumed that. She figured he was overcome by guilt but she couldn't bring herself to say 'I told you so.' Not about something as grave as Kagome becoming a widow.

The group followed a lead that brought them to another castle.

"So you've finally come." Naraku said condescendingly.

"Shut up bastard!" Inuyasha shouted as he drew his sword. "You're gonna die here!"

"Oh? I see you have more rage than usual, Inuyasha. Could it have something to do with Kagome, perhaps?"

"Shut up I said!" He barked as a growl rumbled in his throat.

"How noble of you. Fighting the enemy who killed your former lover's husband. But am I truly to blame for his death? Didn't you gracefully hand over the shards to him? Perhaps his death is what you wanted." Naraku deducted with a dark chuckle.

"No! It wasn't like that!" Inuyasha argued as he shook his head. He took a deep breath before advancing at Naraku.

"Adamant...barrage!" He screamed as the swarm of diamonds shot out of his sword and straight into Naraku.

Inuyasha continued to attack with no intention of stopping.

The group stood like a deer in headlights, watching as Inuyasha fought the enemy without any need of assistance.

"Inuyasha is particularly angry today." Miroku said.

"Let's help him!" Sango said as she drew her Hiraikotsu and aimed for Naraku's head.

Miroku went to work sucking up any parts of Naraku's body that broke off, ignoring the miasma and Saimyosho coming towards him.

"Miroku close your wind tunnel! You'll be killed by the poison."

As the poison entered his body and brought him to his knees, he closed the wind tunnel.

Inuyasha continued to attack Naraku, certain he would be able to defeat him.

Suddenly, Naraku disappeared into thin air.

Inuyasha dove his sword into the ground. "Damn it! Where the hell did you go, you coward? Come out here and fight!"

Sango walked over to Inuyasha and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. We'll get him. Why don't we return to the village and rest for a while? I'm sure Kagome would like to know that we're alive and well.

Inuyasha calmed down and quickly obliged.

As the group headed back to the village, Inuyasha noticed a wound on his arm that was bleeding profusely. He had no intention of stopping. He wanted to see Kagome.

* * *

_2 days later_

Kagome was home dealing with an incredible amount of stress. Her mother was constantly trying to convince her to stay in her own era and go to a trade school.

"How will I raise Takeshi here?" She would always ask. "Just hide his tail." Her mother would always respond.

"I don't want to hide his tail." Kagome said to herself as she brushed her hair. After hours of fussiness, Takeshi was asleep and her family wasn't home so she had time to relax. Even though there was no such thing as relaxing. All she did was think about Koga.

Suddenly, her window slid open and startled her. She blushed as Inuyasha entered her room since she was only in a towel, but once she realized how happy she was to see him, the embarrassment disappeared.

She jumped into his arms and squeezed him tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Inuyasha welcomed her warm embrace with a tight hug of his own. "Yeah. Sorry to worry you."

"It's okay. You're here now." Kagome said softly as she squeezed him tighter.

Inuyasha found moving his arm about quite painful."Ow!"

Kagome quickly let go and looked up at him. "Oh, sorry! Did I squeeze too tightly?"

"Nah. It's this damn cut on my arm I got from my fight with Naraku. It's no big deal, though."

"Oh, no! Let me see." She asked as she tugged at his sleeve.

"No. It'll be fine in a few days." He said as he pulled away.

"Please?" She pleaded as tears began to fill her eyes.

Inuyasha didn't understand why it upset her so much, but he showed Kagome the large gash on his arm, which was a lot worse than they both thought.

"You're bleeding. I'll take care of it for you." She said as she grabbed her first aid kit off her desk and the two sat on the floor.

"This might sting a bit." She warned as she sprayed antiseptic on it.

Inuyasha hissed when the liquid made contact with his open wound.

Kagome went to work bandaging the cut. She was so deep in concentration; she hadn't noticed her towel slipping open.

But...Inuyasha noticed. He wished he didn't. He looked away as fast as he saw her partially exposed breasts peeking out.

"All finished. You want some noodles?"

"It's been such a long time since I had them." He said as he remembered all the times she would make them for him.

"Be right back." She said as she stood. "Please watch Takeshi for me."

"Huh?! W-wait! Hang on a mi—" But before he could protest, she was out the door.

Inuyasha turned to look at the sleeping 4 month old who began to wake up.

Takeshi didn't cry or fuss. He just stared at him.

"Uh...hey...kid."

Takeshi smiled and let out a giggle, then began murmuring gibberish.

Inuyasha looked at him awkwardly as he continued to coo and giggle at him.

"I'm back!" Kagome came in and handed him a cup of noodles.

'Thank goodness.'

"Oh look who's awake!" Kagome picked up her son in her arms. "Were you good for Inuyasha?"

"Actually, he smiled at me and stuff." Inuyasha said with his mouth full.

"Aww! He likes you!"

"Hah! That's surprising."

"I know you and Koga weren't the best of friends but I don't think Takeshi inherited that." Kagome said with a smile.

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"How have you been?"

"I'm fine!"

"You don't have to lie to me. I understand what you're going through."

Kagome sighed. "Does it ever get any easier?"

"It does. If you're not alone."

"Well I am alone. My mom and everyone else think I should move on, stay here, get a job and send Takeshi to school. "Just hide his tail," They say."

"You aren't alone. I'm here for you. So's Sango, Miroku, Shippo and even Old Kaede."

"I know. But. I don't want to do...this. Alone." She said as she looked down at Takeshi.

"You don't have to. Whatever you need, I'll help you. I'm sure I'm not the only one who will."

"Thank you."

"Sure." He finished up his cup of noodles and headed towards the window. "I should head back. We've still gotta defeat Naraku."

"Uh…wait!"

He looked back at her.

"When will you be back?"

He shrugged. "Hopefully as soon as possible.

"_Please_ be careful!"

"Of course! I promise I'll come back. Just stay here in the mean time." He told her as he leapt out the window.

'But…what am I supposed to do in the mean time?'

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting by the well when someone approached him.

"So…how is she?"

Inuyasha looked up at Miroku. "She seems okay but she's still grieving."

"I see. So what is it that has been bothering you, Inuyasha?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the well. "Are you bothered by what Naraku said? Do you feel guilty, in a sense?"

"No! Just get off my back already!" He said as he walked away.

'But…I do feel guilty. I killed Koga. I ruined Kagome. How will I ever forgive myself? How could Kagome ever forgive me?'


	4. Is It Really Over?

_2 weeks later..._

Inuyasha and the others managed to defeat Naraku thanks to Kagura's risky betrayal. She led them straight to Naraku's heart and was finally granted her freedom.

They have no idea where she flew off to once it was all over, but watching her soar in the air to find herself and start over was satisfying.

It was all over. Inuyasha went into battle so recklessly that he was covered head to toe in wounds and inhaled a lethal amount of miasma.

"Damn. Who the hell thought a baby could put up such a fight?" He grumbled as Kaede bandaged his body.

"Well you have to remember that Moryomaru did most of the work. The baby was just pulling the strings." Sango explained.

"Keh. I'm just glad it's over."

"It isn't over yet, Inuyasha. Not until Kagome can rid this world of the Shikon jewel."

"Lady Kaede is right. Even I lack the power to protect the jewel." Miroku said as he rubbed it with the fingers on his formerly cursed hand.

Inuyasha looked at the completed jewel and wondered what Kagone would have to do...and if she would be safe doing it.

"I'm going to see her."

"What?" the group exclaimed in unison.

"You can't, Inuyasha! You need to heal. You took in a lot of Miasma." Shippo said as he jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha brushed the little fox demon off his shoulder, put his fire rat robe back on and struggled to get on his feet.

"Maybe Kagome can purify it." He suggested as he limped away.

Sango, with merely a bruised shoulder and broken weapon chased after him.

"Wait Inuyasha." Sango called from behind him.

"What?" He asked as he turned his head to the side, but didn't bother to stop.

Sango caught up to him and supported him on her other shoulder.

"I don't need your help." He said as he put most of his body weight on her, almost toppling over.

"I want to make sure you reach Kagome quickly. If she can successfully purify miasma, we need her here. She can help Miroku too."

"Oh...right."

They continued to the well in silence.

Once it was in plain sight, Inuyasha forgot about his injuries and sprinted towards the well and hopped in.

Sango sighed and walked back to Kaede's to watch over Miroku.

_Kagome's Era, 3AM  
_  
Kagome and Takeshi were sound asleep in her bed when the sound of the opening window and a familiar scent alerted the young half demon cub.

As Inuyasha entered the room, Takeshi sprawled over Kagome to try and get a look at him.

All of her son's movement immediately woke her up. "What is it, Takeshi?" She asked with her eyes barely open. When she noticed the breeze coming in through her window, she turned around and saw the silver haired figure in her room.

"Inuyasha." She said in her sleepy voice as she sat up and rubbed her eye. "I'm so glad to see you. I was worried."

"No need to worry about me, my injuries should heal in a week, tops." He told her confidently.

"Injuries?" She stood and turned on the light. "Show me."

Inuyasha groaned and slightly opened his robe to show her.

Kagome touched his chest where it was bandaged. She gently ran her fingers across the wrappings.

He grabbed her tiny hand and brought it toward his collarbone. "It's over, Kagome."

She looked up at him with a hopeful shine in her eyes. "You mean Naraku is..."

He gave a simple head nod.

"And what about the jewel?"

"We have it. We need you to come back. Kaede says only you can destroy it."

Kagome looked back at her son who had been staring at her. 'I guess it's time we go back for good.'

She turned back to Inuyasha. "I'll do it. Somehow."

"There's...one other thing." He struggled to say as he dropped to the floor.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly as she knelt next to him and grasped his shoulders.

"Theres miasma in my chest. Can you purify it?"

"I've only done it once before but I'll try." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She placed her hands on Inuyasha's chest and concentrated.

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief as the pain from the poison began to fade.

"Thank you." He said in a low, relaxed voice.

Kagome nodded and smiled.

Inuyasha was captured by her smile and gaze. It reminded him of the times when they were...closer.

But the sound of the young Infant's cries disrupted their exchange of gazes. That reminded him that those times were gone and she was further away than ever.

"what's wrong? Is he okay?"

"Yeah. He's still tired is all."

Kagome picked up Takeshi and began to rock him and coo him back to sleep.

Iniyasha noticed between all her "hush baby" and "it's okay" her voice would crack. It wasn't really okay.

Once he was asleep, Kagome rested him on the bed and sat by Inuyasha.

She let out a long sigh and looked into his eyes.

"It's really...over?"

"Yeah. Naraku is dead."

Kagome rushed into his arms and sobbed. "It doesn't feel over. Why don't I feel like it's over? When will the pain stop?"

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her protectively as she nuzzled her forehead on the side of his neck. He rested his cheek on her hair and inhaled her scent.

'She's finally this close to me again but she's full of anguish. What can I do? How can I help her?'

He became full of anguish himself as he recalled what Naraku said. He's right. This is all my fault. From that stupid decision to go off with Kikyo, to kissing her to giving Koga back those jewel shards knowing he had a chance of being killed. If she ever found out what I did...'

The thought of losing her again, probably for good instantly entered his mind. He hugged her tighter and she tightly clutched the sides of his robe.

"You're the only person I feel close to. The only person that understands. What happened to Koga really took a toll on me. I need you to protect me like you always do!"

'But I don't always protect you, Kagome. It's because of me you were almost killed.'

"Kagome I..."

"I know what you're thinking." She began with a sniffle. "How can you protect someone from pain like that?" She let out a slight laugh through her cries. "It's stupid. I'm sorry." She lifted her head and wiped her eyes. "First thing in the morning we can go back."

Kagome got in her bed next to her son and drifted to sleep.

Inuyasha remained in his spot on the floor, staring at the sleeping girl. 'How can I look at her every single day after what I did to her? I should convince her to stay. She'd feel so much worse if she knew what I did. I don't want to hurt her anymore.'

He fell asleep at her bedside for what he told himself would be the last time.


	5. Rage

**Sorry it took so long...enjoy!**

**xoxo**

**-VQ**

* * *

"Hey...hey. Good morning."

Inuyasha lazily opened his eyes and looked at Kagome. She wore a radiant smile as if all the pain in her heart had healed.

"Hey."

Kagome leaned in and placed a light kiss on his lips.

The feeling of her soft lips against his thrilled him. He pulled her in by the back of her neck and deepened the kiss.

Inuyasha was woken up by his head nodding into Kagome's desk.

Kagome was already awake and folding clothes.

Inuyasha looked up at her and sighed. He hated the dream he just had. He hated the reality he was living. He hated what he had done to Kagome.

"Yo."

"Yes?"

"Maybe you should stay here...in this Era."

Kagome stopped folding and turned to him. "W-what? Why?"

"Maybe you'd be better off! A-and safer!"

"Safer?!"

"Who knows? Maybe you'll meet Koga's reincarnation here. I think you have a better chance at happiness here."

Kagome thought Inuyasha was being insensitive. Why was he saying things like that all of a sudden? "What about Takeshi's happiness? Inuyasha where is all of this coming from?! Do you not want me in your world?"

"No! I don't!"

Kagome let out an appalled and disgusted gasp. "Well I'm so sorry." She fired sarcastically. "But this isn't about you. It's about Takeshi. I'll be sure to stay out of your way."

"W-wait a second!" He shouted as he grasped her shoulders. "It's not..." He sighed and looked off to the side. "It's not that I don't want you to come back. I want you to be safe. I don't want anything to happen to you. Or Takeshi."

Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha I have to return. I can't put my life first anymore. I will do anything to protect Takeshi and make sure he lives a happy life. I can't give him that here."

He nodded in understanding. "Then I swear I will do anything to protect you both."

Kagome handed Inuyasha her bags and picked up Takeshi. "Well then. Let's go back home."

The moment she said home, his heart skipped a beat. Knowing Kagome would be so close to him forever meant a lot to him.

Even though it hurt that he had to watch her live her life from a distance, he would be there for her every step of the way. He never wanted to hurt her or see her hurt ever again.

As they jumped out of the well, they noticed Shippo was asleep in the grass beside it awaiting their arrival.

The second their feet hit the ground, he sprang up excitedly and rushed up to Kagome and Takeshi.

"Kagome, you're here! And Takeshi too! We've all missed you so much!"

Kagome knelt close to Shippo and smiled. "I missed all of you. I'm so happy to be back."

"So you're staying for good right?"

Kagome nodded. "That's right!"

"Well then, let's head back to the village! Everyone has a surprise for you!" He said ecstatically as he ran ahead of them.

Kagome, filled with excitement, and slight confusion, followed behind him, as did Inuyasha.

* * *

Once they stepped foot into the village, She saw many of the village men hard at work building a new hut.

"What's all this?" She asked Shippo after finally catching up to him.

"The villagers heard you were coming back and decided to build you a home. Everyone's hoping you'll stay here as a priestess. Kaede won't be around forever!"

Kagome had an obvious blush smeared across her cheeks. She looked down at her confused son and smiled. "Looks like things are going well for us. Your father is definitely watching over us."

"Oh right!" Shippo recalled suddenly. "Kagome, follow me back to Kaede's. Miroku needs your help."

Kagome quickly followed Shippo back to the hut.

"Kagome!"

"Nice to see you again after so long."

Kagome greeted the two with a grin as she sat next to Miroku. Sango immediately grabbed Takeshi out of her arms and began to play with him.

'I guess Sango wants one of her own.' She thought as she turned her attention to Miroku.

"Here you are." He said as he handed her the jewel.

"A whole jewel?" She said as she held the glowing jewel in her hands. "What about..."

"He's fine." Sango said. "Before Kikyo died, she purified his jewel with a holy light that stayed with him even after his jewel was taken."

"I see." Kagome trailed off as she continued to examine the jewel.

"Uh. Kagome?" Miroku called out to her.

"Huh? Oh you needed my help right?"

Miroku nodded. " My wind tunnel is gone but a small amount of miasma remains. Could you purify it by any chance?"

Kagome placed the jewel in her lap and quickly began purifying the miasma as everyone watched in amazement.

"How do you feel?" She asked Miroku.

"Much better. Thank you so much." He said graciously as he stood. He stretched and sighed happily. "I feel like a new man."

Kagome turned her attention back to the jewel. "W-what am I supposed to do about this?"

"Get rid of it." Inuyasha said simply as he sat next to her.

"You're probably right. It was because of this jewel that so many horrible things happened." She said that, thinking of Koga.

"He was a good man. He loved you to the very end." Sango said softly in an attempt to make Kagome feel better.

She nodded in agreement. "I know. I just wish he wasn't so stubborn. I told him it would be best if we severed our ties with this jewel somehow, but he decided to go behind my back, and everyone else's and steal the shard from Inuyasha." She giggled. "I guess he really wanted to protect me."

"Stole? If that's the case, why did Naraku say that Inuyasha handed the jewel over to him?" Shippo wondered out loud.

Inuyasha felt a vein pop in his head. It was over: that stupid fox demon brat Shippo exposed him. But what could he do? Beat him up for telling the truth? He sat still like a stone, shamefully staring at the ground.

"Inuyasha? Is that true?" Kagome asked, hoping it was all lies.

"I-it wasn't like I just gave it up without a fight!"

"So you ended up handing it to him knowing he could be killed over it?!"

"He said he wanted it to protect you! How could I say no to that? You have to understand that—"

"What I _understand_is that you wanted him dead. But you didn't want the blood on your hands! Of all the low down, dirty things you could do, this is unforgivable! I hate you!" She shouted, causing him to flinch as his pained heart broke even more.

"Sango, please watch Takeshi for me. I need some air." She said angrily as she stormed out.

Inuyasha could feel all the glares in his direction but was to hurt and ashamed to face them. He walked out as well, in a completely different direction to avoid Kagome's rage.

'What do I do now? How can I get her to forgive me? Is that even possible?'


	6. All The Time

**Thank you all for reviewing and enjoying this fic!**

**I know I update this one slower than the others, but I'll always post as fast as I can!**

**xoxo**

**-VQ**

* * *

It had been hours. Inuyasha was tucked into a branch where no one could find him. He just wanted to wallow in his guilt and think of ways to get Kagome to forgive him, but nothing came to mind. Perhaps it was hopeless. Maybe Kagome has to go her own way…a way that didn't include him.

Aside from his thoughts, he noticed that it was beginning to get dark. He jumped out of the tree and rushed back to the hut.

He peered in, looking around for Kagome. 'She still hasn't come back?!'

Inuyasha felt even guiltier. His heart was sinking further and further, plunging into his stomach.

Whether Kagome hated him or not, he wanted her to be safe and he didn't want her to be alone.

He ventured out looking for her. He checked the outskirts of the village, the herb garden, near her half finished hut. She wasn't in the village at all.

Inuyasha became even more worried. He was on the border of panic. He bolted out into the forest to find her.

There she was, by the well. Of course she'd be there. A familiar spot for her. He was relieved she was fine and well, but she looked extremely upset.

He didn't want her to notice him but it was too late to turn around. She was looking directly at him.

Inuyasha gulped, struggling to swallow as his nerves caused his throat to tighten. He took slow steps towards her like a baby learning to walk.

"Kagome?" He called out to her warily. "You should head back. It's getting dark."

Kagome didn't respond. She sat there looking up at the stars, as if Inuyasha never even spoke a word.

Inuyasha continued to stand there. Whether Kagome liked it or not, he was going to protect her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "I needed time alone."

"I ain't leaving you alone out here! I made a promise, remember? It'd kill me if I didn't stick to it just cause you're angry with me."

"So I should go back because it'll make you _feel_better?"

"No, stupid! You're walking around so carelessly with the jewel!" He yelled, with concern in his tone.

Kagome turned towards him, allowing him to see the pain written on her face.

"I always believed that the angriest people were the ones who were the most afraid of their feelings. In my head I'm so mad at you, but in my heart, I'm just...really sad. I will never get over the pain of you leaving me behind for Kikyo that day. I constantly blamed you for everything that happened to me. I blamed you for me being alone like this. Then I wondered, is this what you really wanted to happen to me? Did you give Koga the shards because you wanted him to die? Or because you never wanted me to be alone? I needed to understand what you wanted in order to know how I felt about you. I eventually realized I'm to blame for everything that happened. If I had gone home when you went off with Kikyo—"

"Stop right there, Kagome!" He interrupted. "You are in no way to blame for anything that happened! Naraku is the one who did all of this. He's the reason Koga isn't here with you."

"I know. But I can't help but blame myself. I should have left Koga alone. I should have made him go away that day. Then neither of us would have suffered this much."

"How can you say that? You have a son who loves you unconditionally and friends who will never leave your side."

"But still—"

"But still, what? You can't blame yourself for things you couldn't control. Koga is in a better place where he doesn't feel pain or suffering. I'm sure he wants you to find a place like that for yourself."

Kagome sighed. "Is it alright? For me to be happy? To...move on?"

"Course it is." He told her with confidence. "But when you're ready."

"What if it takes a long time? What if everyone gives up on me?"

"I don't see that happening." He told her, causing her to finally face him. "Stop all your worrying. Alright?"

She nodded. "Kay. If you're sure."

"Come on. Let's head back." He extended his hand out for her.

Kagome placed her fingers in his palm and together they headed back to the hut.

Everyone's jaws dropped when they saw Inuyasha and Kagome return together—and not fighting.

"So Kagome forgave you for being an idiot? She's too kind." Shippo said.

"Shut up."

"Inuyasha has been quite obnoxious since you left. It would have been nice if you were here to tell him to 'sit'." Sango noted as she sipped tea.

"Too bad he doesn't have those incantation beads on anymore." Shippo sighed.

"Inuyasha and I came to an understanding." Kagome explained to everyone as she picked up her son.

"Is that so? What kind of agreement?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Well…Inuyasha? Come here for a second."

"What is it?"

Kagome placed Takeshi in his arms. "Uh…"

"Just a moment." She said as she reached into her bag. She quickly placed the incantation beads around his neck and took Takeshi back.

"What the hell—"

"Sit, boy."

Inuyasha's face made impact with the ground, making a loud thud. "Kagome, what was that for?!"

"Nothing. I just want things to go back to the way they were." She told him with a sly grin.

Inuyasha liked the sound of that. 'Back to the way they were, huh? Maybe I'll still have a chance.'

There was just one hurdle he had to get over…

* * *

_Hours later…_

Takeshi had woken up with a piercing scream. Kagome was overwhelmingly tired and didn't have the strength to console him. She struggled to sit up and quickly scrambled through her bag for a bottle she had made.

Inuyasha quickly sprang into action and picked up Takeshi. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, but he knew how important a woman's child was to her and he wanted to do what he could to make sure Kagome was happy and not struggling.

"Uh…hey. Don't cry. Your mom's really tired and needs sleep. You should sleep too."

Takeshi began to smile and tug at Inuyasha's robes.

Kagome smiled and lied back down. She gently slid the bottle over to Inuyasha.

"Thank you." She whispered as she fell asleep.

Inuyasha stared at the bottle, unfamiliar with the modern day object.

'So I just feed him with this…'

He gave Takeshi his bottle and he eagerly accepted. "I guess you were hungry."

The infant stared into Inuyasha's eyes as if he was amazed. Inuyasha stared back as an overwhelming warmth crept into his heart.

Takeshi pulled away from the bottle and burped, then grinned at Inuyasha as he slowly drifted off.

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome, who was sound asleep with a rested look on her face. Before he knew it, Takeshi wore the same expression.

As Inuyasha went to set him down, he noticed that Takeshi's tail was wrapped around his arm.

'I guess he can stay with me tonight.' Inuyasha thought as he got comfortable and fell asleep as well.

He wanted things to be like this all the time.


	7. The Plunge

**Sorry I took so long bbyz. Thanks for waiting. **

**Read, review, enjoy!**

**xoxo**

**-VQ**

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see Kagome sitting in his face with a cheerful smile. She shone like sunlight, overwhelming him. His heart skipped so many beats he thought he flat lined.

Kagome was confused by the wide-eyed, mouth agape stare Inuyasha gave her.

"Inuyasha?" She called out his name as her smile turned to a confused frown.

"Huh? Whaddya want?" He asked, trying to play it cool.

"I need a favor. Please help me?" She pleaded with her hands folded.

Inuyasha looked down in his arms at the little boy snuggled safely in his grasp. He could feel his heart melting as he watched him sleep.

"Isn't he precious?" Kagome said as she stroked Takeshi's cheek.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said with a happy sigh.

"So. About that favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you watch Takeshi for the day? I know you're not a baby expert but Sango can help you!"

Inuyasha was eager to watch Takeshi on his own. He wanted to show Kagome he was there for her and could do anything to help her but he had to admit he still had concerns. "Uh…Well if you think I can do it." He said nervously.

"You'll be fine. I'm sorry to ask on such short notice but I really need to purify this jewel before demons come looking for it."

"Right." He nodded approvingly. "Be careful."

"I won't go far. I'll just be over by the garden working on purification spells with Kaede and Miroku."

'I really wish Kikyo could help me.' Kagome thought to herself as a deep frown appeared on her face.

"What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing. I just hope we can get rid of this jewel somehow."

"Me too."

Kagome kissed Takeshi and handed Inuyasha a bag. "I won't be far so if anything happens let me know. Sango should be back soon."

"Alright see you later."

Kagome stood and headed out the hut. She took one look back and smiled. The way Inuyasha looked at her son surprised her. She had no idea he was so good with kids. But he probably didn't know either.

* * *

Kagome met up with Miroku and Kaede in the garden and they began a discussion with their knowledge of spiritual powers and the jewel to see what they could figure out.

"My grandfather once told me the last person who had the jewel made the one correct wish that caused the jewel to disappear from this world."

"Oh?" Miroku was intrigued by the tale. "And he never said what that wish was?"

"Uh uh. He said that part was never passed down." She sighed. "I have to do something quickly."

Suddenly, she felt a strange sensation coming from the jewel, as if it were communicating with her. She stared at it for a while, its supernatural glow drawing her in.

'Is that it? Is that what I'm supposed to do?'

* * *

_Back at the hut_

Takeshi began to squirm around before slowly opening his eyes and staring at Inuyasha.

"Hey, you're finally up." He said, to which Takeshi responded with a giggle.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What're you always so happy about?" He asked the infant, causing him to smile even more.

Inuyasha began to smile himself. "You have no idea what I'm saying do you?" Takeshi responded with a few gurgles and spit bubbles.

"Uh…" Inuyasha reached over and grabbed a bottle. "You want this?"

Takeshi reached out his arms eagerly and Inuyasha brought the bottle to his mouth.

'This isn't so hard.' He thought to himself as Sango returned to the hut.

"Hi. Kagome told me to instruct and observe only." She informed.

"Why's that?"

"You're the only one here who lacks baby skills. Even Miroku knows a thing or two! Don't you want to have children of your own?"

"What?! Are you crazy? No way!" He said as he returned his attention back to the child in his arms.

"Can you honestly look at Takeshi and say you don't want any children at all?"

Inuyasha couldn't say no. "Hey, get off my back, Sango!" He said defensively.

Sango shook her head disapprovingly. "Anyway, did you change him?"

"Change what?" He looked at the diaper wrapped around Takeshi's bottom. "You mean this thing?"

She palmed her forehead and sighed. "When you're finished feeding him, set him down. I'm going to show you how to take care of a baby—whether you want to learn or not. I'm going to change you into a father."

"Father?! A title like that doesn't even suit me!"

"Well you seem pretty eager to take on the role of _step father."_

Inuyasha's face flushed redder than a tomato. "H-hey. I'm just helping Kagome out! Don't say stupid stuff like that!"

* * *

_Back in the garden…_

"Are you certain that is what must be done?" Kaede asked, hoping Kagome would find another method.

Kagome shook her head. "This is the only way. It's not going to be easy, but it's the only way." She stood and headed back towards the village.

Kaede and Miroku looked at one another worriedly before following Kagome back to the hut.

* * *

_Inside the hut_

"Just bring the other side over like that." Sango instructed.

"W-wait why's he crying?" He panicked as he pulled his hands back from the fussing baby.

"He's just fussing because he wants to sit up. You have to change him a bit faster."

"I'm trying I'm—"

"Hi, everyone. I'm back."

Inuyasha and Sango turned to see Kagome. Takeshi struggled to sit up to look at his mother as well.

"So soon? What about the jewel?" Sango asked.

"Well…" Kagome nervously skidded her foot across the floor. "I need to go inside it."

"What?!" Inuyasha and Sango both exclaimed.

"How?" Inuyasha questioned.

"It's not a simple process but it's absolutely necessary." She showed them the jewel in her hand. "You both know the tale, and how there is an endless battle happening inside the jewel, right?" They nodded as they continued to listen. "Well, it seems the only way to destroy it is from the inside. At least that seems to be Midoriko's will."

"So you're going to battle inside the jewel?" Sango asked.

"That's crazy! It's too dangerous. Let me go instead." Inuyasha suggested.

"No, I _have_ to do this!" She argued. "For everyone's sake. Just please support me on this."

The two reluctantly nodded. Inuyasha let out a low growl and stood. "So what'll happen to you inside the jewel?"

"I'm not sure. I don't even know if I'll come back. But if this will ensure the safety of my son—as well as the rest of you, I don't have much of a choice."

"There has to be another way!"

"There isn't!" She shouted. "I'm sorry. But I have to do this now." She took a deep breath and looked up at Inuyasha. "Listen to me. I want you to look after my son while I'm gone."

"B-but why me? Sango's way more qualified." He said as his cheeks glowed.

Kagome smiled at him. "Takeshi is a half demon. He needs to be with someone who understands him. You'll have plenty of help."

"What if you're gone for days? How are we supposed to feed him if we run out of those bottle things?"

"That's exactly why I want you to look after him. He may only be a few months old but he's definitely ready to hunt. Take him fishing or something—can you do that for me?"

Inuyasha hated the fact that Kagome was leaving. He was scared. He was scared that something could go wrong inside the jewel and she would never return, and he was scared that he wouldn't be able to take care of Takeshi.

Kagome noticed the terrified look on his face as he stared into her eyes. She began to remember how much Inuyasha cared about her, and all he ever wanted to do was protect her.

"You'll come back won't you?" He asked as she picked up her son and gave him a kiss.

She looked at him and nodded confidently. "I will." She put the baby boy in his arms and walked outside.

Everyone gathered around her to see her off. They were all so scared, some even guilty she had to fight everyone's battle all by herself. But, they believed in her.

"Uh…how long will you be gone?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know for sure: Hours, days, maybe even weeks. I don't have any idea what the jewel is like inside. There could be an entire universe in there. I won't know until I get in there."

Everyone wished her luck and she readied herself to take a dangerous plunge without even knowing what was on the other side.

"Hey, Kagome!" Inuyasha called to her. Kagome turned her attention to him and noticed the tears welling up in his eyes that he was trying to fight. "You better come back or I'm gonna find a way to come after you."

Kagome smiled as tears began to well up in her eyes as well. "I'm going to do my best." She gave her son another kiss before standing in the center of the circle everyone had formed around her.

She held the jewel in the center of her hands and closed her eyes. "Sacred jewel, please take me inside."

Upon her saying those words, a small portal opened, sucking Kagome inside. Everyone gasped in surprise as they watched her being pulled into the jewel, and it disappearing along with her.

The moment she was gone, everyone was frozen and motionless. They couldn't leave that spot so easily. They could feel their knees locking up and the tension and unease flowing through their bodies, knowing their friend was risking her life for theirs.

'Kagome, you have to come home.'

* * *

"My head hurts…"

"Everything is so fuzzy…"

Kagome could hear faint crying. As she came to her senses, she realized those were the cries of her son. She was standing in one spot with a backpack on and her son cradled in her arms.

"Oh, Takeshi. What's the matter?" She began to slowly rock him and he immediately relaxed.

Kagome took a look around. She saw a familiar waterfall and mountains. "The Wolf Demon Tribe Mountains?"

"Hey, sis is back!"

Kagome looked up to see Ginta and Hakkaku on guard. They jumped off the cliffside to greet her.

"How was your trip back home?" Ginta asked.

"Koga is waiting for you!" Hakkaku said as he took her bag and led her inside the den.

Kagome, feeling lost and confused, followed the guys into the den. 'I feel so lost. Did I miss something? I don't even remember my trip back home.'

"Kagome!" Koga shouted excitedly as he wrapped his arms around her and his son. "It's been so long! You were gone for weeks!"

"Was I? I'm sorry I kept you waiting." She said, still feeling lost.

"Come, sit down, and let's have some dinner!" He said as he grasped her hand and led her near the fire.

Kagome sat with her husband and watched as he played with their son. She was so relieved to be with Koga and finally back home, but something just wasn't right. She couldn't figure it out but her mind was so clouded. Why couldn't she remember her long trip home, or her trip back for that matter? And on top of that, why in the world couldn't she sense Koga's shards?

"Koga?" She called out.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your shards?"

Koga gawked at her. "Uh…you destroyed the jewel, remember? Wasn't that why you convinced me to give them to you and you rushed back home?"

"Is that what happened? Is that why my head feels so cloudy?"

"Maybe. Hey, try not to think about it too much. Let's just enjoy being together again."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yeah, let's do that."


	8. Fishing

**Here's a little Inuyasha/Takeshi interaction**

**Review!**

**xoxo**

**-VQ**

* * *

It had been two days since Kagome went inside the Shikon Jewel. Takeshi had grown so attached to Inuyasha since his mother left, he wouldn't let anyone else get close to him.

Inuyasha could barely sleep. He spent all his time worrying about Kagome and learning parenting skills from Sango. Everyone praised him constantly on his capabilities and how careful and caring he was with Takeshi. The villagers kept telling him he would make a great father someday. As much as he appreciated the accolades, he wasn't so pleased with them. Why? Well, he didn't know the answer himself. Perhaps it was because he wanted to have a future with Kagome, but with her gone, far off in some other dimension where her life could be in danger, he felt guilty even fantasizing about that. On top of that, what did Kagome want? Would she ever see him in a romantic way ever again? 'Probably not.' He convinced himself.

* * *

It was early morning. Takeshi's growling and whimpering woke Inuyasha out of his short rest. It wasn't even dawn yet but the lack of Kagome's presence ruined Takeshi's sleep schedule. He woke up constantly throughout the night looking for Kagome, causing him to have sleepless dusks and sleep in during the day.

Inuyasha slowly sat up and Takeshi crawled onto his lap.

"Hey kid. I think we've finally run out of those bottle things. You wanna take a little trip?"

Takeshi looked at him with his eyes wide. Inuyasha picked him up and left Kaede's hut.

As they walked out of the village, Takeshi was eager to get down. Inuyasha obliged, seeing how easy it was for the infant to walk on all fours.

'I can't believe he's changed so much since Kagome has been gone. He grew, his tail got a bit longer, he can crawl and walk and all his wolf instincts just naturally kicked in! How much more will he change before she comes back?'

"Hey, wait up!" Inuyasha called out after the speeding child. 'As quick as your old man, huh?' He thought with a chuckle as he chased after the baby.

Inuyasha began to wonder what kind of father Koga was. He wondered if he was living up to that standard to fill in for the absence of both Takeshi's parents.

'My mind shouldn't even be going this far!' He scolded himself. 'Kagome only asked me to babysit the kid.'

But...what if she doesn't come back? What will happen then?

'She'll come back. I know it. She has to.' He told himself.

* * *

Inuyasha and Takeshi found a nice river for fishing.

Takeshi was filled with energy and excitement as he touched the water. He liked splashing and dangling his feet in the cool river. He giggled as he drenched himself in the water.

"Watch and learn, kid."

Takeshi studied Inuyasha's every move. From the moment he rolled up his sleeves, to the moment he stepped into the water.

Inuyasha easily caught a fish in his hands and picked it up for Takeshi to see.

The boy's eyes glowed with excitement and amusement as he watched the fish flop between Inuyasha's hands.

Takeshi looked down and saw a fish swimming near his feet. He quickly pounced, catching the fish between his fangs.

"Wow, you're a fast learner." Inuyasha said, impressed by his newfound skill. "Let's catch a few more before we head back."

* * *

They spent a good 20 minutes catching fish, and Takeshi was eating them all along the way.

All except one. Takeshi had held onto his biggest catch and when they started to head back, he took it with him.

Inuyasha could tell by how meticulous Takeshi was being with that fish that he caught it for Kagome.

He began to hope even more for Kagome's safe return. Inuyasha felt a pain in his chest knowing he wasn't the only one thinking about Kagome all the time, even her little boy held her above everything.

As they began to head back, Inuyasha smelt something strange and ominous in the air.

Suddenly a giant, roaring Ogre advanced towards them.

"Half demons! I will devour you!" He boomed in a deep, gurgling voice.

Inuyasha had never been scared of a demon but holding Takeshi's life in his hands made everything so frightening.

He quickly set the little boy down in a patch of grass behind a rock. "I'll be right back. I'll keep you safe. Stay here" He whispered gently.

Takeshi began to whimper as tears formed in his big eyes.

They were Kagome's eyes—when she was scared and depended on him for protection. He felt his heart drop to his stomach from the sight.

That nasty ogre roared again causing Inuyasha's pained feeling to quickly change to a severely pissed off one.

He quickly drew his sword, hands tightly gripping the hilt with ferocity in his eyes. "Alright you big, ugly freak! Time for you to die."

"How dare you, half demon!" He growled as he rushed towards him.

"Oh no ya don't. This is as far as you go!" He lifted his sword above his head. "Wind scar!" He cried as he released a powerful blow, tearing the monster apart within seconds.

Inuyasha let out a sigh that he had been holding in.

He heard rustling through the grass as Takeshi poked his head out from behind the rock, probably sensing that the threat had been taken care of.

Inuyasha turned to him and grinned. "You can come out now."

Takeshi continued to stare with his eyes opened wide.

Inuyasha slowly walked over to the clearly scared baby and knelt in front of him.

He stared up at Inuyasha like he was a god, his eyes nearly popping out of his head as he gawked, the fish still hanging between his teeth.

"You're safe now, Takeshi. We can go home."

Takeshi was still staring. Inuyasha didn't understand what was happening, but he couldn't help but feel so many emotions from just one look.

He felt the need to protect him, just like Kagome. He wanted to be in Takeshi's life and watch him grow stronger. He wanted to be the one to teach him to be strong and he wanted to see that look in his eyes again.

Takeshi extended his arms for Inuyasha to pick him up and he obliged. He carried the infant back to Kaede's hut, smiling as the boy tugged at his cheeks the whole way back.


	9. Collapse

Kagome woke up in the early afternoon. She had woken up earlier that morning to say goodbye to Takeshi and Hakkaku when they went hunting. Koga suggested that they take advantage of their alone time. Naturally, Kagome obliged.

She looked down at her state of dress and laughed. 'I fell asleep naked.' She thought to herself as she reached for the sundress next to her head.

She turned her head to see Koga, also getting dressed.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said lovingly as he smiled at his wife.

Kagome tried to hide her blush beneath the covers, causing Koga to chuckle.

"Let's go join the others on the hunt."

"Y-you want me to come?" She asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah. You're one hell of a shot with that arrow. I think it'd be fun."

Koga took Kagome to the mountain peak where the others were.

Takeshi spun his head around when the scent of his parents hit the air.

"Mama!" Takeshi squealed.

"That's right, son." Koga said as he patted his little boy's head. "Your mother is gonna show you her amazing archery skills. Watch and learn."

All the wolves stepped aside, giving Kagome a clear shot at a nearby boar.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and released her arrow, hitting the boar right in its head.

"Nice shot, Kagome!" Ginta praised.

Kagome looked over at her son and husband, who were both smiling at her.

She couldn't think of anything she loved more than her family.

* * *

_Back in Kaede's village  
_  
"It's been three days." Sango droned. "Shouldn't Kagome have come back by now?"

Sango looked up at Inuyasha. He was rocking Takeshi to sleep and staring at him like he was in a trance.

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh? O-oh yeah. I've been thinking of ways to go after her."

"I don't think it's possible. Besides, you can't leave Takeshi. Kagome would be so angry with you."

"I know. I just...I just want her to come home."

"So you three can be a family?"

Inuyasha's face burned a fierce shade of red. "No! I want her to come home because—"

"Damn it, Inuyasha. Don't lie to me. I know you still have feelings for Kagome."

Inuyasha let out a defeated sigh as he set Takeshi down. "How I feel about Kagome is irrelevant, especially at a time like this. And besides: she's still mad at me over what happened with Kikyo back then."

"She's angry because she still loves you very much."

"You think so?"

"I know Kagome. And I think you're a good support system for her right now."

"I don't wanna pressure her. I'd rather let things happen naturally."

"You've really grown a lot Inuyasha. Kagome can probably see that too."

Inuyasha looked up at Sango and smiled.

'I can't wait for her to come home.'

* * *

Kagome was playing with Takeshi when it had suddenly began to pour.

"Come on, Kagome. Let's take shelter over there."

Kagome grabbed Takeshi and rushed after Koga. He led them to a small cave but only Kagome and Takeshi could fit.

"Don't worry Kagome. I'll just wait out here until the storm lets up."

Lightning had struck the mountain, startling Takeshi.

"Its alright." Kagome cooed into his ear as he cried.

At that moment, the mountain began to collapse, and miasma filled the air.

"I-impossible!" Kagome screamed. "Didn't we defeat him?"

She watched as the mountain began to crumble around them, and Koga started to fall. Kagome quickly set down Takeshi and reached for his hand, but it was too late.

Kagome leaned over the side of the mountain watching in sheer horror as Koga fell and a single tear dripped from his eye.

Kagome was surrounded by a cloud of miasma, and then found herself surrounded by darkness, with only the sacred jewel as her company.

"What did you do to me? Where's Koga?!" She shouted as her voice echoed in the empty void.

"That was only an illusion, Kagome." The jewel replied in a monotonous tone.

The memories of Koga's death flashed through Kagome's mind, nearly breaking her spirit.

"W-what a horrible thing to do! Showing me things that weren't even real!"

"Do you wish to see him again? All you have to do is wish."

Kagome's angered face lightened. "All I have to do is wish…and Koga will come back to me?"

The jewel began to resonate. "Make your wish, Kagome. Or be surrounded by darkness forever."

Tears fell from Kagome's eyes. "Forever? I'll never see my friends again?" Kagome thought about all the people waiting for her, and the promise she made to Inuyasha that she would return.

Her angry look returned as she scowled at the jewel. "If it weren't for you, the people that my friends and I loved most wouldn't be dead! You're pure evil." She took a deep breath and clasped her hands together. "I'm ready to make my wish."

The jewel glowed brightly, shining vibrantly in Kagome's eyes, causing her to squint.

"I wish for you to disappear! Forever!"

The jewel slowly began to crack and Kagome started to fall into an abyss, screaming Inuyasha's name.

* * *

There was a loud boom that shook the entire village, knocking many people off their feet.

Miroku rushed into Kaede's hut to check on his friends, but they were all on their feet, ready to defend themselves from whatever was coming their way.

"What was that, an earthquake?" Inuyasha asked as he picked up Takeshi in his arms to keep him from crying.

"I'm not sure! But whatever it was, it was big!" Miroku noted.

Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and peered outside. Everyone was running for their lives as the ground shook once more, and a familiar scent hit the air.

"Mama!" "Kagome!" Takeshi and Inuyasha exclaimed at the same time.

"So you smell her scent too, huh?" Inuyasha asked the excited boy.

"Wait—Kagome's returned?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha bolted outside and towards the Bone Eater's well.

Kagome appeared before them in a pillar of light, and almost fell when she brought herself to her feet.

Sango rushed to her side and Kagome wrapped her arms around her neck as she started to cry.

"It was so awful!" She said as she cried.

"It's alright, Kagome. We're here for you." Sango comforted.

Kagome looked up at her confused and worried son, and then extended her arms for him.

Takeshi ran on all fours into Kagome's arms.

"Ah, so you can walk now. I've been gone that long?"

"It's been three days." Inuyasha told her. "I was about to go in after you."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and tried her best to force a smile, despite the incredible pain she was feeling. "Thank you for looking after Takeshi for me."

"It wasn't really a big deal. We had fun together."

"I'm certain you did." She said as she looked back at Takeshi, overwhelmed with joy to see her. "Do you think you could look after him for five more minutes? I need to speak to Sango."

"Uh…sure."

Takeshi happily returned to Inuyasha's side as Sango and Kagome walked back to the village.

"Lady Kagome has returned!" The cheerful villagers shouted.

"I'm sorry I worried you all." She said sheepishly as she looked down.

"Nonsense." Kaede said. "We're glad you've returned. I was confident that earthquake was something out of the ordinary. I'm happy to know it was you returning to this world."

"Thank you so much." She said as she returned to Kaede's hut.

Kagome sat next to Sango and fell apart, sobbing loudly.

Sango was confused and worried as she saw the agony in Kagome's eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Sango—Something happened inside the jewel. Something that convinced me that Koga might still be alive."

* * *

**sorry I took so long to update!**

**hope you guys still like my fic lol**

**please review!**

**xoxo**

**-VQ**


	10. Torn

**I**

**am**

**so**

**sorry**

**I have a lot of trouble writing this fic. Even Alone Like This gave me a world of trouble. Thank you for being a patient reader!**

**xoxo**

**-VQ**

* * *

"What?!" Sango exclaimed. "Kagome that's crazy! I-I mean I'm not saying _you're_ crazy but—"

"The moment he fell off the Cliffside, his eyes were open."

"But Kagome, this is the sacred jewel we're talking about. The entire time you were in there, you were seeing an illusion. The jewel was showing you exactly what you wanted to see."

Kagome clenched her fists tightly. "It all felt so real. Even Takeshi was there. We hugged and we kissed and we" her voice became a hushed whisper "were intimate."

Sango hung her head down and sighed sadly. "Kagome…"

"Maybe it is crazy. Maybe it's all so fresh in my mind that I can't get over it. I just…I felt like he was right there with me and had never left my side."

"I don't want to sound cold and tell you to move on but you have to. We have to get you past this so you can keep on living."

"But how?" Kagome asked as she trembled and tears streamed down her cheeks.

Inuyasha had been nearby listening in on their conversation. There he was watching Takeshi and being so worried about Kagome and she was stuck in an illusion of the husband she had lost. He could only imagine the pain she felt in her heart.

Then again, he didn't have to imagine. He felt that pain. He felt Kagome being pulled even further away from him. How could he console her? How could he get close enough to let her lean on his shoulder without scaring her away?

Kagome had stepped out of Kaede's hut and found Inuyasha and Takeshi playing in the grass nearby.

"Hey." She said with a smile.

Inuyasha loved that vibrant smile. But was it real? Or was it just masking the pain?

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Kagome nodded. "I'm just glad to be back home with Takeshi…and you, too." She said as she picked up her little boy. "Why don't we go see my new house the villagers built for me? I'm sure they did a wonderful job."

Inuyasha smiled and stood to follow her. Maybe she wasn't as far away as he thought she was.

* * *

_One Week Later_

Inuyasha walking out of Kagome's hut carrying two large jars when he bumped into Shippo.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked curiously as he jumped onto his shoulder.

"Getting some water for Kagome." He explained as he headed towards a stream.

"You've been spending an awful lot of time there." Shippo said knowingly with an eyebrow raised.

"So what? Kagome needs my help. We've all been over there a lot." He defended as he began to fill one of the jars.

"But _you've _been there more than the rest of us! Sango said you spent the night there last ni—" His sentence was quickly cut off by a harsh kick in the back. "Ow!" He yelped. "Why'd you do that?"

"You should mind your own business, Shippo. You're still a stupid kid so you don't understand some things."

"I do too! I know you're still in love with Kagome!"

Inuyasha kicked Shippo even harder and returned to Kagome's hut as quickly as he could.

"Hey, I brought the water." He said to the back of a preoccupied priestess.

Kagome turned to see him holding the heavy jars. "Thank you, just put them right there."

Inuyasha set them down and looked around. "Where's Takeshi?" He asked.

"Sango took him for the day. She wanted to get some practice since she's expecting one of her own with Miroku soon." She explained as she began dusting the shelves. "She also said she wanted to give me a bit of a break."

"A break? But you're wasting your free time cleaning!"

"A mother's work is never done." She told him as she began to rearrange some small jars.

"You're cleaning stuff that's already clean!" He said as he snatched the jars out of her hand and returned them to the shelves. "I think you're just trying to keep yourself busy on purpose.

"But—" Kagome sighed and sat down on her futon. "Okay, you're right. I'm dealing with a lot of stress right now and coping with everything is still difficult."

"I know." He said sympathetically as he sat next to her.

"That's right, you lost Kikyo. I almost forgot that you were coping as well. I'm so sorry."

He shook his head in contest. "It's okay. You kept my mind off of her death."

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing." She said as an unavoidable blush appeared on her face.

"After you left with Ko—" He paused, not wanting to bring up Koga's name. "Uh…After you stopped traveling with us, I saw Kikyo again—but only in passing. I never ran off with her or anything. I was too busy dealing with the fact that I lost you."

Kagome looked up at him, completely shocked by his statement. "Really?"

"Y-yeah. I wish things were a bit different but…I'm happy you're here."

The two of them looked at each other, their eyes glossed over and full of emotion. Each of them had the same idea—to close the distance between them.

Just as they both leaned toward one another, Kagome heard a familiar voice outside that shocked her entirely.

"Is that Ginta?!" She said as she ran outside.

"Ginta!" She shouted as she rushed into his arms.

"Sis! You _are_ okay!" He said as he hugged her tightly.

"Where's Hakkaku?"

Ginta's cheery face quickly turned grim and he simply shook his head.

"Oh…so…only you survived?"

"My injuries were more minor than the others. My arms, legs and a few ribs were broken, but none of my wounds were fatal. After I completely healed, I searched for your body, but I only found Koga's."

Kagome let out a shriek. "You found Koga's body?! Where is it?! I need to see him again!" She shouted desperately as she shook him.

"I already buried him at the base of the mountain. I was going to go back there before heading to the northern mountains to live with the tribe there. Why don't you and the little cub come too? We can raise him to be a great leader just like Koga wanted."

What was Kagome to do? She had obligations to her friends in the village, along with Koga's tribe. She felt torn in two.

"Well, I…"


End file.
